Jiaying
Jiaying is a Inhuman gifted with longevity after experiencing Terrigenesis. She serves as the main antagonist of the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Background Personality Jiaying was once kind and compassionate, and loathed her powers because to preserve her youth and life the elders forced her to drain them of their remaining life energies. Despite this, she strove to protect all Inhumans and help them transition through their powers. She met a human scientist, Calvin Zabo, fell in love and married him, and gave birth to their daughter. Alas, she underwent a horrific nightmare of being dissected by a depraved scientist and then left to die. It was only by the efforts of her husband who "put her back together" and using her powers to drain life energy from others that she survived but was forever scarred, not just in body but in mind. Jiaying began to hate humans in general and dreamed of the day of her people coming out of hiding and taking over, as well as finding other dormant Inhumans regardless of the casualties. She developed a hunger for power and "the ends justify the means/might is right" attitude that drove her to the extremes she did to the point where she tried to drain her own daughter only for her ex-husband to break her neck and free her of her madness. Powers and Abilities Jiaying has the powers of Longevity, Self-Healing, and Life-Energy stealing. By draining others of their life-energy, she can quickly heal from her wounds or illnesses, and prolong her life, allowing her to have lived for decades, perhaps even hundreds of years. However, her power can kill those whose energy she's draining. Before she was dissected by Reinhardt, she used this power only reluctantly, but after she relished it, claiming it, not her own daughter, was her gift. Relationships *Calvin Zabo - Former Husband turned Killer *Skye - Daughter *Gordon - Ally *Yat-Sen - Ally *HYDRA - Enemies *Daniel Whitehall - Supposed Killer *Agent Hauer - Enemy *Raina - Victim *Alisha - Ally *Lincoln Campbell - Ally turned Enemy Appearances ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Jiaying was an Inhuman who owns a settlement for inhumans called Afterlife. In World War II, she was captured by Werner Reinhardt. She became a teacher to several Inhumans including Gordon. Later, she met Calvin Zabo and had a daughter named Daisy. In 1989, Jiaying was vivisected by Reinhardt to learn the secrets of her longevity and left to die once he got what he wanted. Zabo found Jiaying and "put her back together". When her daughter came Afterlife, she decided to be in charge of her training. After a few days, Jiaying confessed to Skye that she was her real mother. After learning of Raina's gift, Jiaying met with Gordon to discuss the new ability of Raina and that ability could very useful for them. That meeting was interrupted by Skye who asked to not alienate Cal from them. However, Skye failed to convince her and she told her daughter that was the best since he was not one of them. As Zabo was furious, Jiaying allowed to stay only if he did not make much noise. Jiaying furious, went to talk to Raina as Skye had left Afterlife due to her vision. As they talked, Raina had another vision in which she saw how "men made of metal" tear cities apart. Gordon warned her about Raina's purpoted intentions to take over the leadership of the inhumans. She then decided to kill Raina, who before die said that this event will lead to the end of their race. The next day, Jiaying killed Robert Gonzales, who compared his scars with her which caused Jiaying's rage. Gonzales's death led to a war between the inhuman race and SHIELD. During this war, she was killed by Calvin Zabo after she unsucessfully tried to kill their own daughter. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Supervillains Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Deceased villains